Brain aging processes impact multiple systems, cell types and pathways, and often result in cognitive decline and increased risk of Alzheimer's disease (AD). Age-related cognitive decline is typically associated with memory loss, but may be accompanied by symptoms including, but not limited to confusion, impaired judgment, personality changes, disorientation, and loss of language skills. These aging processes are often spontaneous and are not linked to other pathologies or injuries.
Early in aging, in particular in the elderly and typically above 60 years of age mild symptoms of abnormalities in brain function or behavior may develop. Some patients may develop such symptoms earlier, starting in the middle 40's. Patients who have some observed symptoms of cognitive decline but typically perform normal activities in daily life and suffer from no other pathologies, may be diagnosed as suffering from “mild cognitive impairment” (MCI). Patients suffering from MCI in which memory is primarily affected may be considered to suffer from amnestic MCI. Some consider MCI as a prodromal phase, i.e. a phase prior to but on the way towards disease, for example, AD. However, many MCI patients will never proceed to other diseases and will remain MCI patients.
Other types of cognitive decline that may be age-related but associated with other pathologies include AD, Lewy body dementia, vascular dementia, Parkinson's Disease and Huntington's disease.
Various therapeutic approaches to prevention and treatment have been suggested including pharmaceutical intervention, optimization of diet, optimization of sleep, reduction of stress, exercise and brain stimulation. To date, no cure or prevention of age-related cognitive decline has been found to be effective and approved for use. Cholinesterase inhibitors have been administered to patients suffering from dementia associated with AD, but the benefit is slight.